Our immediate plans are to continue the characterization of the enzymatic functions that appear to be present in the virion. We plan to characterize the function, structure, specificity, and requirements for the enzymatic activity of the protein kinase and ATPase. The basic premise of the model for the replication and isomerization of viral DNA is that viral DNA circularized by annealing of cohesive ends following exonucleolytic activity and before DNA synthesis begins. An objective of our studies is to document this by showing the nature of exonucleolytic activity, its direction and so forth.